One Fear
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: If you had one fear, what would it be? What if you found out taht your fear had become reality.. and all because of something you overheard? Kagome's Heard something terribly evil.. and now because of it, all her worst fears are coming true.... Kat
1. today or yesterday?

One Fear  
Katina Rentholen  
wildflowerkitten@hotmail.com  
  
Obvious disclaimers apply  
  
There was something about the way the air felt when she moved  
from the well house to the home that she had known since she was  
a child. Something heavy, and unpalatable, and chilling.  
  
Kagome stood outside the front door, and felt a sudden feeling  
of dread, as she opened the door...  
  
The day before:  
  
Inu-Yasha knelt down to the ground, and took a breath. Kagome  
was at the well, and he'd missed her! How could he be so dumb!?  
Racing through the woods, he found her standing at the edge of  
the well, her backpack on the ground next to her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She smiled brightly, although something seemed to be bothering  
her deeply. She made a short cough, and waved a bit, "Inu-  
Yasha!" she took a step forward, and then faltered for a moment.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared, "Kagome?"  
  
She fell to her knees, and stared up at him.  
  
"It was.." she breathed.  
  
Present time:  
  
The blood was dry now. Her mother was laying on the couch. Her  
face was gone. Her entire head was missing. Claw marks marred  
her once whole body.  
  
Feathers from the couch lay on the floor in a strange, yet  
familiar pattern.  
  
Couldn't tell him. Couldn't voice her words. Couldn't say..  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, sickening and torrid. Kagome  
fought the urge to heave. She walked up the stairs to where her  
room was, and froze. Someone was there. She could hear them  
grunting, and drawers slamming.  
  
Why had she come here against his wishes?  
  
Hadn't Inu-Yasha been the first to debunk her story? He'd  
refused to believe her. Then when she brought him here. Oh god,  
she couldn't... couldn't think about it.  
  
Swallowing hard, Kagome backed up a step. One of them were in  
her room. She thought that the house had been locked up good and  
tight before she left?  
  
And all she had was a bow and arrow. Could you behead someone  
with a bow and arrow? She didn't really want to find out.  
  
The sounds of grunting and rummaging became louder for a moment,  
and then, as though she had been heard, they stopped.  
  
The Day Before:  
  
Inu-Yasha stared, "dead bodies? Like Kikyo?" his golden eyes  
were wide.  
  
Kagome looked at him, and stifled her tears for a moment, "God,  
Mother, and Souta.. Grampa.." she trembled again as new tears  
began to fall.  
  
Miroku looked at Kaede, "Kaede-baba..?"  
  
The old woman seemed deep in thought, "It's not as though it  
were impossible." She said softly, "we have all seen the  
walking dead..."  
  
Kagome wailed out again, "It's Not the same!" she clawed Inu-  
Yasha's arm with her hand, "These are not the walking dead like  
you think of! These are people who were normal and then.. and  
then.."  
  
Sango looked at her friend, and then at the Kit who was trying  
to comfort her. Unfortunately, no one was going to succeed.  
  
"Kagome..." Shippo patted her arm gently, "It'll be ok, really..  
"though he wasn't sure about it.  
  
Inu-Yasha frowned. "It's not possible the way you describe it,  
Kagome." He said firmly, "there's been a mistake, I'm sure of  
it. You can't just die and then come back to life from someone  
biting you."  
  
Kagome stared up at him, her eyes full of fury that he hadn't  
seen before. "Then go back with me!" she demanded, "Come back  
with me and look if you don't believe me! Then tell me what  
happened to my family, and friends, and the rest of god damned  
Japan! Hell, the world!" she was screaming now.  
  
There were the words that came from Kagome, and then..  
  
Then there was the thought of what she had seen.  
  
Present day:  
  
Souta. It was Souta. He hadn't been home when she and Inu-Yasha  
had come the day before. He stared at her with blind eyes, and  
gray, cold teeth. He snarled. Kagome backed up, her foot  
slipping against the blood slick step. She'd forgotten.  
Grandfather had been up here when she'd come before.  
  
Where had Souta been?  
  
His lips moved, and cracked as they did so. The raunch coming  
from his mouth, the stench was enough to make Kagome vomit then  
and there.  
  
Her body shaking, and knees weak, Souta took advantage of. He  
leapt at her, and Kagome screamed. Time moved slowly as she  
remember how Inu-Yasha had protected her the day before.  
  
And now, she was alone, and quite possibly dead.  
  
Something grabbed her, and she screamed again, tears falling  
down her cheeks.  
  
"You're going with me fucker!" she screamed at the top of her  
lungs, and with that, grabbed an arrow, turning to shove it  
through the skull of whatever... whoever.. it was behind her.  
  
"FUCK WOMAN!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, as she felt herself being lifted up by  
her arms and then her legs. Standing over her was Kouga, his  
powerful oceanic eyes staring down at her, "I'd rather you  
didn't purify me!" he said before bolting off, leaving the  
dead.. or not so dead.. brother in the hallway, laying on the  
floor.  
  
Kagome was shaking all over when he put her down in the well  
house. Unfortunately, company was calling. The sounds of  
grunting and moaning and screaming could be heard outside the  
wooden walls.  
  
Scratching.  
  
Grunting.  
  
The stench was overwhelming.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Kouga demanded, pushing  
Kagome behind him, "I'll protect you.."  
  
Kagome grabbed his arm, "Just go through the well!" she stepped  
onto the ledge, "They wont be able to follow!"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, and nodded, jumping down into the  
well with Kagome..  
  
The wooden door split.  
  
The day before:  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the body moving towards him. He couldn't  
believe what Kagome had told him...  
  
She was screaming.  
  
"IRON REAVER!" he attacked the woman who had once been Kagome's  
Kind mother. She fell onto the couch behind her, her head  
rolling onto the floor with a soft sound.  
  
Hysterical crying came from him as Kagome clutched the back of  
his Haori. "we have to go.. we have to go.." she was trembling.  
There was more fear coming from her now than any time that the  
tachi had fought Naraku or his minions.  
  
He stood bolt upright, "Kagome.."  
  
There was a mewing sound.  
  
A hiss.  
  
"Byuo!" Kagome breathed in suddenly.  
  
She bolted.  
  
"Kagome! You idiot!" Inu-Yasha dashed up the stairs after her,  
and grabbed her arm, "don't be foolish! The cat will find it's  
own way! It's not worth your li-"  
  
"Grampa.." Kagome whispered, cutting the Hanyou off.  
  
The old man was standing in the shadows. He stepped forward.  
  
Inu-Yasha smelled the death on him long before he moved to  
attack. The old mans head fell down the stairs while the body  
fell to the floor limply. Kagome was trembling as she leaned  
over to grab the cat.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't even let her get the far. He grabbed her by the  
waist, heaved her over his shoulder, and leapt towards the well  
house.  
  
"you're not coming back." He said quickly, and with that, jumped  
down into the bone eaters well.  
  
Present Day:  
  
Kagome looked up at Kouga, her eyes wide, and brimming with  
tears, "Kouga.. how did you.. no.." she grabbed him, and buried  
her face in his armor, "It doesn't matter..."  
  
Kouga stared at Kagome, "Kagome?"  
  
She didn't move, "They're all gone. Everyone one of them. All  
my friends. All my family.. Everyone.. and .. there's nothing  
left..." she whispered.  
  
Kouga stared at her, and picked her up gently. He hated to say  
it, but perhaps she needed to see that old woman that the rest  
of the group she stayed with often intruded upon.  
  
He raced into the woods.  
  
Inu-Yasha could smell Kouga long before he arrived at the  
village. And Kagome with him. His fur prickled, and he let out  
an unprecedented growl.  
  
"Wimpy.. wolf.." he ground out.  
  
Shippo turned his head, and sniffed, "and Kagome!" he shouted  
with glee. He secretly thanked the gods that she was alright.  
  
However, Kouga rushing past Inu-Yasha without a word, and going  
straight to Kaede's hut surprised Inu-Yasha a great deal.  
  
Inu-Yasha sniffed again.  
  
His eyes widened as he realized that Kagome had gone back.  
  
He couldn't smell her blood though. She wasn't injured. Or if  
she was it was something that he couldn't smell.  
  
Emotional wounds didn't have a scent after all.  
  
Authors note: Inspired by an old, old, old, old, B movie I saw  
ages ago. Went and saw Dawn of the Dead tonight with hubby.  
Awesome scary movie. A must see, must own. Tell what you think  
so that I can continue! ~Kat 


	2. Dreams or nightmares

One Fear  
Katina Rentholen  
wildflowerkitten@hotmail.com  
  
Obvious disclaimers apply  
  
Kagome laid in her cot, and turned in her sleep, sweat pouring  
down her face. The dream she was experiencing was terrible  
beyond all fears. She trembled, and reached out for someone..  
anyone..  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" she whispered.  
  
Her voice landed on deaf ears. The Hanyou was outside in a tree,  
his human form vulnerable for the night.  
  
He was deep in thought about what Kouga had told him when he  
brought Kagome earlier that day.  
  
"I don't know what happened there.. but you.. you stupid mutt..  
if you just would have kept an eye on her, she wouldn't have  
been in so much damned danger!" he thundered as Kagome sobbed  
against Sango.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared as the wolf demon walked away calmly, "I'll be  
back for my woman, mutt.. Until then.. you'd better protect her  
a hell of a lot better than you have been."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Inu-Yasha had been unable to help himself. Suddenly furious with  
the human girl for putting herself in the danger she'd been  
caught in. He tore into her with harsh words. His love for her  
was hidden behind his fear of her being hurt. Or worse.  
  
Dream:  
  
Kagome stood in behind the tree, and listened as the woman sang  
her song over the fire.  
  
"Hear my words, and fear them..  
Your worst nightmares into reality,  
Your dreams to the surface,  
No more secrets you have,  
And live through these terrors,  
Until you hear my words again."  
  
Kagome felt something strange come over her. Something cold, and  
deadly. She trembled, and collapsed to the ground, unable to  
move.  
  
Her mother, grandfather, and souta..  
  
All gone.  
  
All because her worst fear had been...  
  
Had been...  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
The voice was distant, but familiar, "Kagome?" a soft warm hand  
touched her clammy cheek. "Are you sick Kagome Kaasan?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. That dream had been so real.  
  
Shippo sat in front of her, his eyes wide with fear, "Are you  
ok?" he leaned over, and gave her a soft kick on the forehead, "  
you were dreaming. A bad dream. I kept trying to wake you up,  
but you were muttering about something called... zombisu..." He  
looked curious, but still worried.  
  
Kagome sat up, and rubbed her cheeks gently, trying to get the  
blood back into her face. She yawned softly, and picked up the  
kit tenderly. She held him, "don't worry about it Shippo.." she  
whispered.  
  
Authors note: I realize that I stopped at an inconvenient point  
in the first chapter. Sorry guys. I'm bad like that. -_-;; ~Kat 


End file.
